Dragon's girl
by twindemons
Summary: A princess made a promise with a dragon. The princess was a pretty and rich girl named Lucy Heartfilla. She is a half Celestial Spirit Mage and half Fire dragon Slayer. Will the princess keep her promise to her Dragon-in-shining-armour?
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's View

"Hey Princess!" A boy with pink spiky hair about three-quarter shorter than Lucy came running. "Hmm? Dragon!" Lucy shouted excitedly. Both of them had a whale of time playing their usual game – Dragon save Princess. "Hahahaha!" Lucy laughed at Dragon who had slipped and fell. "You are really clumsy!" Lucy patted Dragon's hair. It was soft as usual. "Hey! I'm the same age as you and you treat me like a kid!" Dragon pouted and complained. "Sorry, you know what? I'll keep any promise you make with me this time around." Lucy smiled. Dragon smirked and told her, "If I get taller than you would you marry me?" "Dragon lift out his pinkie finger. Lucy connected his pinkie finger with hers and say, "Sure." "But you'll never get taller than me!" Lucy started giggling. "You must not let anyone touch your lips other than yourself until we meet again cause I'm moving again…" Dragon said sadly. "Why… We just became best friends and you move away." Lucy said sadly. "But we'll meet again! I promise! You better keep your promises too." Dragon smiled cheekily. "I will." Lucy waved a goodbye when Dragon's parents came to fetch him back. Lucy ran to her father's study. "Dad! Dragon and I made promises. I promised him that if he gets taller than me, I'll marry him. And I wouldn't let anyone touch my lips other than myself." Lucy smiled cheerfully. "Oh? Really? Then what did he promise?" Lucy's father, Jude, asked. "He promised that we'll meet again!" Lucy smiled and continued, "I hope we will really meet soon!"

Lucy's View

"Miss Lucy? Time to head down for breakfast and go off to school." A maid came in and told me politely. "Oh, so it was that dream again. I really hope to meet Dragon again!" I thought happily. "On my way! Today's the first day I'm finally heading for school!" I laughed excitedly. I sprinted downstairs and saw my father in his high-class suit, eating breakfast. "Lucy. I hope you would behave in school since you are not home-schooled now." Lucy's Father, Jude, instructed. "I will! And thanks for stopping home-schooling, I loathe it." I thanked him. Lucy's father smiled. "Miss Lucy, the chauffeur is ready to send you to school." the maid told me. "Thanks for breakfast. Wish me good luck!" I cheerfully waved a good-bye to them.

I finally reached the famous mage school, Fairytail. I smiled, "I already missed a year in school so now I'm a sophomore." I thought. "I went into the school , waiting for a tour guide to come. "Okay… The tour guide is late." I pouted and waited. "Sorry! You must be Lucy right? Can I call you Lu-chan?" the blue, wavy hair girl, shorter than average height, stood in front of me, panting. "Yea. Sure! So… What's your name?" I asked confusingly. "Oh. Sorry. My name is Levy. Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you and good morning!" Levy said. "Nice to meet you. Good day!" I answered in daze. "Huh?" Levy stared at me with a confused look. "Crap! Sorry! Good morning too!" I rubbed my head. "Okay. Let me show you around." Levy said. Levy and I walked everywhere and I asked her, "Umm… Do you know where's the rooftop? Or is it out-of-bounds?" "Oh! It's here!" Levy pointed at the door that said 'rooftop'. "Thanks. We should be heading to class now!" I looked at my watch and it about five minutes to eight which was class time.

"Yea! Could you meet me at the library after class?" Levy asked. "Sure!" I replied happily. "Bye!" Levy ran off, smiling to herself. "Wait… Crap! Where is class 6?" I smacked my face. I walked around and felt lonely. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Plue!" I said, taking out a key. A small white creature with a carrot-like nose stood in front of me. "Plue!" I cuddle him. " **Can Lucy Heartfilla report to Class 6 immediately. I repeat. Can Lucy Heartfilla report to Class 6 immediately**." An announcement was made. I looked around me and saw the library. "Crap! Where the hell am I now…" I stood there frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's view

I went into the library and saw a librarian. I ran up to her. "Umm… Sorry. But I'm a new student and I lost my way." I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw me. "Oh. Where do you need to go?" she asked me. "Class 6." I answered. "Ok. Go straight ahead and turn left. Walk down to the end. And Class 6 is there." She answered. "Thank you so very much!" I bowed and made my way. I reached it and knocked on the door and went in. "Oh the new kid. Introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher said. "Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla." I nervously said. "You stupid murderous teacher! Tell me my seat!" I thought. "Sit next to Natsu." She said and continued talking away. I sat down and gave a sigh of relief. I opened my book and saw Levy's number in it. It said :

Hey! Lucy! This is my number : 8xxxxx3xx

-Levy Mcgarden

I smacked my face. "I should have called her earlier and not wait for her. She must have ran around searching for me." I cursed softly. "Hey Plue. You wanna go back?" I whispered to my spirit on my head. Plue shook his head. I grabbed him and put him on my lap. Someone knocked my shoulder and I turned to my side. I saw a muscular boy with a pink spiky hair. "He looks familiar" I thought. "Listen!" he whispered-shout. I looked up and saw numbers and letters. I learnt it already in homeschooling. I just stared at the teacher. "Lucy! Answer this question." She pointed to me. "Crap…" I whispered. I heard someone trying hard not to laugh. Natsu. I glared at him and said, "78 _x_ \+ 59 _j_ \+ 189" "Correct." She went off talking. Natsu stared at me in awe. I sticked out my tongue. "He was trying to mock me." I thought to myself. Plue climbed on my table and sat there. I smiled and rubbed his head. "Class. I will give you 15 minutes to complete this worksheet." The teacher said and handed out the copies. I stared at the numbers and smiled. "Easy." I gave a mental note. I completed the worksheet in 5 minutes and sat down there, entertaining Plue. "Hey, Luce?" Natsu whispered. "Hmm?" I answered. "Lend me your paper. Please." He pleaded. I passed him my paper and he gape at it in shock. He started copying some answers and returned the paper to me. "Thanks, you rock." He thanked. I smiled and went back playing silently with Plue. "Class Stand! Thank you Class!" the teacher made her way out. We bowed and thanked her.

I hugged Plue and sat on my chair while the rest of the class started changing seats and talking to one another. "Well… This sucks." I thought as I sat there." Excuse me, Miss." A guy with black hair shoved me off the chair. I fell to the ground and recovered immediately and walked to the front of the class with Plue in my arms. "The guys in this class are mean." I made another mental note. I smelt a sweaty person, coming closer to the class. I ran back to my seat. "Get off. The Physical Education teacher is coming!" I whispered-shout. The guy with black spiky hair got off my seat and ran off to his. I sat down there and just as I expected, a teacher came. "All except for, Natsu , Gray and blondie, give me 100 push-ups." He barked an order. I stared at the other students in shock. I felt a pat on my head. "Thanks a lot, Luce!" Natsu smiled. I smiled back and put Plue on the table. "Since not the whole class was scolded, today we are off to the battle arena." The whole class cheered except for me, I had no clue what was going on.

I just followed the class to the arena and saw rings of battle field. There was like about a thousand of them in the arena. "Plue. I think you better go back. This looks bad and pain." I whispered. Plue nodded and went back. "Pick a number and the person with the same number as you is your opponent." The teacher called out. "Crap! This is a battle arena and we have to use magic and battle." I thought in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's view

"Okay… Who haven't found your partners?" the teacher asked. I raised my hair and saw that Natsu raised his too. I smacked my face. "This isn't gonna be so good." I thought. "Ok.. So Natsu Vs Lucy is the first round everyone must watch." The teacher said. Natsu just smirked. I went on the ring. I heard mumbling. "I'm so jealous. She's a new kid and she gets to fight the hotties." Someone said. "What the hell?! I'm fighting a guy here." I screamed at them mentally. "Begin the match!" the teacher said. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted. One of his hands was on fire. I smiled and lift up my right hand and did the same thing as he did. My fire was spinning. I smiled. The fire on his hands came to me and I dodged his fist swiftly. "How did you do that?" he asked. I shrugged and smiled. "This match is mine. Open! Gate of the Lion, Loki!" I lift up a key and shouted. "Open! Gate of the ram! Aries!" I lift up another key. Loki and Aries appeared. "It's been so long since we kicked people's butts! This guy is strong. Careful." I warned. "Keep him down. Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" I lift out a key. "Lucy! Don't overdo it." Loki said.

"Hey! I always overdo it. And I'm still alive." I called out. My spirits all smiled. "Hey, Luce! 4 vs 1! No fair." Natsu pouted. I laughed. "Let's do it Gemini!" I called. Gemini nodded and transformed into me. We connected our hands and said, "

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._ _  
_ _All the stars, far and wide..._ _  
_ _Show me thy appearance..._ _  
_ _With such shine._ _  
_ _Oh Tetrabiblos..._ _  
_ _I am the ruler of the stars..._ _  
_ _Aspect become complete..._ _  
_ _Open thy malevolent gate._ _  
_ _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._ _  
_ _Shine!_ _  
_ _ **Urano Metria!"**_

The place was surrounded with planets and stars and the universe attacked Natsu head-on. My spirits came to my side and dodged it. "Thanks a lot!" I thanked my spirits. Natsu blacked out. "Crap! Did I overdid it?" I asked Gemini. Gemini nodded. "Hey Black Spiky cold minded guy!" I pointed to the guy who shoved me. "Yea?" he answered. "He's a dragon slayer right?" I asked. He nodded. "And the name's Gray!" I fired up my right hand and shoved it into Natsu's mouth. He ate the fire as expected. He jumped up in shock. "Hey! Your fire is tasty." He complimented. "Go to the hospital." I said and stood up. "You guys can go back now!" I smiled at my spirits. They nodded and went off. The teacher looked at me in shock.

I jumped out of the ring and sat on the bench, drinking my water. Gray came up to me and said, "Interested in being my girlfriend?" I laughed and shook my head and said, "I rather we be friends." I smiled. I took out Plue's key and said, " Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Plue!" Plue appeared on me.

"Hey! Go for your match!" I ordered. Gray stood up walking to his ring. I dozed off almost immediately. I felt a tap on my head. I woke up and saw Natsu."Hey! You are strong. " He complimented and sat beside me. "Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" I asked. "Nope. I wanted your fire." He said hungrily. I growled and kick him on his head softly. I stood up and walked out of the arena with Plue in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's view

Natsu followed me behind. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I was thinking of going to class and sleep." I answered. "Count me in!" Natsu walked beside me. We went into the classroom and slept.

Natsu's view

I found Lucy Heartfilla gorgeous. I know I have a girlfriend but I felt that she was the princess. I'm hoping she's the princess I made a promise with. We haven't seen each other for about 12 years. She's cuter when she's asleep. I opened my eyes and saw her cute self drooling and Plue on the table, sleeping too. I snickered.

Lucy's view

I woke up when someone tap on my shoulders. Natsu. He gave me a tissue to wipe my saliva. I smiled. The class went in and saw us sleeping. Gray was the one who woke Natsu up. Natsu then woke me up. I could hear mumbling. "I'm so jealous!" someone said. I patted Plue and rubbed his head gently. He woke up, smiling at me. The English teacher went into the class and said, "Partner Work! Choose your partners today." I waited for people to partner each other and found myself with a boy. The boy's name is Dan Straight. He kept staring at me the whole time. I finished the work all by myself. "Hey~ Lucy~ I was thinking whether you could be my girlfriend~" Dan asked creepily. "No." I gave a cold straight answer. I heard Natsu and Gray laugh. I turned around and saw them sitting behind me. "Hey, Dan what makes you think you could date her? She even turned me down!" Gray joked.

Natsu smirked. The other girls overheard our conversation and screamed at me, "What?! You turned Gray down?!" They all shouted at me. "Crap! Help me guys!" I pleaded. Natsu and Gray just continued laughing. Then, the shouting turned into beating. "Argh…" I couldn't defend myself. I used too much magic in the spell. "Hey! Go away!" Natsu blast a fire. "Why didn't you attack back?" he asked. "Not enough magic…" I said roughly. Both of them help me up. "Plue? You okay?" I asked. Plue nodded. I had scratched and wounds around me. But I smiled and pat Plue. "Thank God!" I said.

I took out my lighter and clicked it. I ate the fire that came out. Natsu stared at me. "I was hungry!" I reasoned. "You use a lighter's fire?" he asked me. "Yea…" I answered. Natsu threw me a fire ball and said, " Eat this." I ate it and I screamed, "Delicious!" Natsu laughed and laughed. I got my energy back and some magic too. "Thanks a lot!" I smiled. "Hey! I want your fire in return." Natsu smirked. "I knew it, it's not free!" I pouted and threw him my fire. He gulped down and screamed, "Delicious!" He imitated me. "Mocking me? You'll pay in the ring." I did my Lucy Devil face. "I'd love to fight you again." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu and Lucy stop talking and listen for a moment. Ok class project. We need you to form into groups of 3 and the theme is Friendship. I hope this project would enhance your friendships with others. You would have to do a powerpoint and send it to me by next week. Write about your experiences with friends during the whole week. I hope it would be done with great efforts!" Ms Dandelion smiled. Natsu smirked at me. "Wanna join me and Gray?" he asked. "Sure!" I smiled. "Kids, lunch time! Have fun with the project." Ms Dandelion left the classroom. "Luce, you eating?" Natsu asked. "Nope! I'm meeting up with Levy!" I waved him a good-bye and ran off to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's view

"Hi! Thank you for helping me out in the morning!" I thanked the librarian. The librarian smiled and said, "Welcome and call me Ms Malva. It's a pleasure to help." Ms Malva smiled. I smiled back and ran to a table. "Lu-chan!" Levy screamed. "Shhhhh!" I covered her mouth. Ms Malva chuckled. I smiled. "Soo… I heard you beat Natsu in a battle!" Levy whispered-shout. "Yep. It's quite tiring though" I snickered. "Of course! It's Natsu, we are talking about." Levy smiled innocently. "Hey Levy, what kind of magic do you use?" I asked. Levy smiled with a determined look. "Solid Script Magic!" she said excitedly. "So you love books?" I asked. "Yea!" Levy smiled cheekily. "When's your birthday?" "Can't tell you but it's very far!" Levy smiled. "Tomorrow you'll receive a present!" I gave her a thumbs-up. Levy's face lit up. "Let's go eat!" Levy screamed and pulled me with her. "Sorry Ms Malva!" I smiled cheekily.

"Hey guys! Guess who I brought along!" Levy screamed in the canteen. A beautiful, tall scarlet-coloured hair lady came to me. "Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you, Lucy Heartfilla!" she said politely and put out her hand to shake. I pulled out mine and gave her a hand shake and smiled. "Nice to meet you too!" I cheerfully said. "Hey Luce!" someone patted my head. "I'm gonna break your hand the next time you pat my head." I said coldly. "Eeek!" Natsu jumped. Levy and Erza started laughing. I pouted. "Lisanna! Comeee!" Levy screamed excitedly. A girl, shorter than me, with a cute white short hair came running toward us. "Hello, nice to meet you." Lisanna hugged me. I hugged back. "Nice to meet you too. "I heard you beat Natsu!" she tried whispering but end up talking in normal voice. "Hey! Quit talking about me. Lisanna, why not you go and fight her!" Natsu pouted. We all laughed.

"Why not we have a showdown, Lucy?" Liasanna gave me a notorious smile. It sent shivers down my spine. "Wohoo! Lucy in action again!" Gray cheered. "Not today, how about tomorrow?" I asked. "Sure! Be in school by 6am and we'll have the showdown early." Lisanna smiled.

" **Kids! Time for Sports Time!** " an announcement was made. "Now what?" I asked Levy. "Basketball Time!" Levy said excitedly. I smiled. Cause I'm a pro with balls. "Lucy! Wanna join the girls' team? We are going against the boys."Erza asked. I smiled devilly, "Why not?"

The boys included :

Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gazeel Redfox , Laxus Dreyar and Jellal Fernandes

The girls included :

Lucy Heartfilla , Juvia Lockser , Levy Mcgarden , Mira Strauss and Erza Scarlet

"Hey girls, I shoot!" I smiled wickedly.

Let the Sports Time Begin!

"Yea!" everyone cheered. "This is gonna be fun!" I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator's view

"Here comes. The all-time Levy!" Levy's fanclub screamed. Levy swooped the ball from Gray and passed to Lucy. Lucy threw the ball and Perfect Shot! Erza was in shock. "Lucy?!"the players were in shock. Lucy just smiled. Lucy swooped in and took the ball from Natsu. "Erza Catch!" Lucy passed the ball. Lucy put her hand on the floor to slow her down. "Levy!" Erza threw backwards. Levy caught it. "Juvia! Shoot!" Levy screamed as she passed the ball. Gray caught the ball instead of Juvia. "Laxus!" Gray passed a powerful shot. Mira swooped in and took it. "Lucy! Get the Ball in the hoop!" Mira passed the ball to her. Lucy jumped in mid-air, grabbed the ball and shot it in mid-air. The ball went in!

Lucy put her hand on the ground and maintained her balance. The boys looked at the girls in shock. They played and played. Caught and Intercept the ball again and again. Finally, the team who get the ball in the hoop first wins the match. They had a tie of 21 points each. The timer is ticking. The audience threw the ball for the team to catch. "Lucy! Go!" the girls team screamed. "Natsu! Counting on you!" the boys team cheered. Lucy smacked the ball to Mira and collided with Natsu. Mira shot the ball in. But everyone is in shock.

"Get off me! Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy pushed him with her face red. "Sorry! Accidents happen…" Natsu said sheepishly with his face red.

Lucy's view

I pouted. The girls ran and hugged me. "We won!" they cheered. I just laughed. "Okay… We lost." The boys looked terrified. I wonder why. "Remember what they said last year?" Mira laughed wickedly. "What is it?" I asked. "They said they would do anything we say if we won. So girls pick a boy and do something with him." Mira laughed wickedly. Juvia grabbed Gray. Levy pulled Gazeel. Erza dragged Jellal. Mira transformed into satan soul and flew Laxus away. "So. Left you?" I asked Natsu. Natsu nodded. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna hurt you!" I smiled. "Hey. Let's go to my house!" I suggested. Natsu's eyes lit up. "Is there food?" he asked. "Yea." I smiled. I picked up my phone and dialed my chauffeur's number. I realized something.

"Natsu? Wanna ask Lisanna to tag along?" I asked. "Hmm? Nah… She got better things to do." Natsu looked at me smirking. "I don't want her to get jealous or anything." I reasoned. "Hey Luce? I kinda craving for your fire…" Natsu rubbed his head. Now I knew why he was looking at me like a hungry wolf. I snickered and threw him a ball of fire. "Yes!" Natsu grabbed it and gulped it down. The limo came and I said, "Get in." He obediently listened. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Plue!" I said. Plue popped up on Natsu and crashed on his head. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come here, Plue!" I opened up my arms. Plue came running. "Guess what happened. I beat Natsu in a battle and the Girls team finally won against the boys team!" I laughed out. "Hey… It was so embarrassing!" Natsu complained. I pat his head and laughed out, "Don't be a sore loser." "If you pat my head again, I'm gonna make sure I'll break your hands!" Natsu threatened. I kissed my hands and placed them on his head. "My hands didn't offended you. I did." I sticked out my tongue. Natsu's face turned red.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?" I asked. "You technically kissed my head." He answered. "What?!" I answered, my face turned red. "Crap! I'm sorry." I apologized. "What for?" he asked. "You have a girlfriend…" I couldn't complete my sentence and I felt him patting my head.

"You are really princess!" he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu's view

I hugged Lucy. "Hey, princess. I missed you." I said. "I don't believe that you are dragon!" Lucy pouted. "I can marry you!" I yelled excitedly. "Hey! You still have a girlfriend!" Lucy pouted. I planted a kiss on her cheeks. "Nope we broken up yesterday." I said. Lucy sat there staring at me in shock and embarrassment. I saw her face turning red. "Natsu Dragneel! Who said you could kiss me!" Lucy screamed. I planted a kiss on her mouth this time around. She turned even redder. And she didn't resist. I kissed her on the mouth again and our tongue met each other. I kissed her until I'm out of breath. "Natsu! I'm going to kill you!" Lucy finally screamed. I smirked and I saw her face going red.

"Miss Lucy, we are here." The chauffeur smiled. "I remember this place! We used to play Dragon save Princess! Remember?" I told Lucy. "Yep!" Lucy's smile was brighter. "Let's go in the house!" I ran straight to the door. "Hey! Wait up!" Lucy yelled. I saw Lucy running behind me. This house really changed. I looked around and saw the same pink tree. "Luce. Remember that tree?" I asked. "How could I ever forget." Lucy stopped beside me and gaze at the tree. "I missed the old times." Lucy smiled at the tree. "Same. Kind of nostalgic." I smirked. "Miss Lucy! Sire wants to see you in his study." A maid came shouting politely. "Hey Natsu. I got to see my dad. Come along!" Lucy walked fast to the doorof the mansion.

Lucy's view

"Wait here." I pointed at the couch for Natsu to sit on. He nodded his head and obediently sat there. I couldn't help but snickered a bit. "First time he ever listened to me." I thought cheekily. I went off to my Father's study. "So how's my gorgeous daughter doing?" my father asked right away when I entered the study. "Awesome!" I cheerfully said. "I'm glad to hear it. I heard your charming dragon has returned." my father went straight on the topic. I nodded. "I hope you kept all your promises." My father smiled at me. "I did. But my first and second kiss are a goner." I told me. "Oh? Is that so." My father chuckled. "Natsu Dragneel." I answered. "I already know who he was. He's the prince of the Dragneel's family. The second richest family in Fiore." My father explained. "What? How did I not know?" I asked. "You forgot lots of things. You even forgotten you beloved Dragon's name." my father chuckled.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu came in the study. "Natsu!" I yelled. "Sorry but you said there was food." Natsu reasoned. My father chuckled. "Hello, Natsu. Nice to meet you again." My father smiled as he waved his hand. "Oh! Hi gramps!" Natsu waved back cheerfully. I palmed my face. "Sorry dad. I'm gonna take out the dragon now." I sighed. "Have dinner with us, Natsu." My father said happily. "Will do, Gramps!" Natsu followed me out. I literally pounced on him once he was out. "I told you to wait! You spoilt dragon!" I yelled. "You are the spoilt one, princess. You made dragon waited very long." Natsu reasoned. "I waited 12 years!" I yelled back, pulling his ears. "Ow. Ow. Pain!" Natsu grabbed his ear. "Sorry, princess. Now please let go!" Natsu persuaded. I let go and he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Gotcha!" Natsu said and ran down the hallway. "Natsu Dragneel!" I screamed and chased after him.

 _Hey readers,_

 _I'm sorry but I might not be able to upload much. But stay tune. The romantic episodes has yet to come. And Lucy Vs Lisanna is gonna come soon! I hope you guys enjoyed this storyline. Stay Tune! =)_

 _\- 2106nonnahs_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's view

Natsu and I headed to the dining for dinner. "So Natsu. How's your parents?" my father asked, smiling away. "Hmm? Oh. Them! They are at some other places. But I know they are not in Magnolia." Natsu smirked as he said that proudly. "So. I wanted to ask you. As the prince of the Dragneel family, are you going to take over the Dragneel Co. business?" my father turned his smiling into a serious face.

"I'm thinking about it." Natsu said it in a serious tone. "Dad. I know you can hear me but he's seems so serious." I thought. "Of course I can hear you. I have telepathic magic. Yes, he is serious." My dad transmitted to me. "He looks cuter when he is playful." I smiled at my father. My father chuckled. "What are you two staring at each other?" Natsu asked. "Wait! I know! Staring contest!" Natsu screamed excitedly. "He is really childish but I like it." I thought. "Natsu, dinner is coming. Please be more respectful on the table." My father said, annoyed. "Sorry." Natsu tried bowing but end up hitting his head on the table.

I couldn't help but crack up. My father chuckled. "That hurt." Natsu rubbed his head. The maids started putting the meals on the table. "Dig in." my father signaled us to eat. "Finally!" Natsu looked at the food hungrily. He gobbled up the food and I stared at him in shock. "How can anyone eat so fast?!" I screamed in shock. "Well, he can." My father replied mentally. I totally forgotten about my father's magic.

"So what are we having for dessert." Natsu rubbed his belly. He stared at me like a drumstick. "No fire!" I smacked Natsu on his head. Natsu gave me puppy-like eyes. I turned back to my food and said, "Not gonna work." Natsu pouted and sat on the chair angrily like a child throwing tantrums. My father chuckled. "Lucy's fire is that delicious?" my father questioned. Natsu nodded unhappily. I finished my dinner as fast as I could and told, "I'm going to my room first." My father nodded. I ran off to my room. "Hey Luce! Wait up!" Natsu ran after me.

I went in my room, followed by Natsu. "I thought girl's wardrobes are bigger to fit in more clothes." Natsu inspected my room. "Well, you thought wrong." I smiled and sat on the chair, facing the computer. I started typing out a new idea that popped out during dinner. "Hmm? Whatcha doing?" Natsu's head came sticking out, facing the computer's screen. "Hey!" I whacked his head. It had no effect on him. I stared at my hand and his head, back and forth. "What's going on?" I asked. "I'm a pretty good actor right?" Natsu smiled cheekily. The smack I used to give him barely gave him tickles! He faked pain! I stared at Natsu and pouted.

"I had a feeling that you hold back the Urano Metrio spell power." Natsu stared angrily at me. "How did you know?" I asked. "Easy. It only knocked me backwards so I made you happy by pretending to faint." Natsu gave me a thumbs-up. "I held back more than half of the attack." I said truthfully. Natsu smacked my head and shouted, "Don't ever hold the attack." I rubbed my head in pain. Natsu went in and kissed my lips and said, "Go and win against Lisanna." I was in shock. "Natsu!" I went in and brawled him. I went and did a tickle attack on him. He went rolling on the floor, with tears rolling down his cheeks, laughing his head off. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Luce! Stop! I surrender!" Natsu laughed and laughed. I stopped and smiled. I took out Plue's key and opened his gate. Plue fell on Natsu's head for the second time. I couldn't help but cracked up again. Plue came running towards me and I cuddled him in my arms. "Let's go!" I went out of my room.

"Miss Lucy. Going out for a walk?" the maid asked. I nodded my head and went down. Natsu followed behind me. "Hey, Luce? Where are we going?" Natsu asked me. I smiled and excitedly said, "The mansion's garden." Natsu eyes glittered. He was excited as we used to play there and we couldn't explore much as the garden was large.

"Luce! Let's go!" Natsu grabbed my hand and ran. I was dragged by him and Plue snickered. I knew Natsu would be more excited than me. Natsu finally stopped in front of the garden's gate.

It was locked. I put Plue on my head and climbed over the gate. Natsu looked at me, surprised. "Why didn't I think of that!" Natsu scolded himself. I laughed. I had a head start and Plue was walking beside me. Natsu sprinted towards me. "Hey Natsu." I called out. "Yea?" he questioned. "I was thinking of a rematch. The last match I wouldn't count that as a win." I told him. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed. I laughed at his excitement. "This time no hold backs." I glared at him He nodded his head. "But under one condition." He said cheekily. I stared at him in fear. "You will promise me anything." He said.

"I accept the condition." I declared. We walked under the greyish moon. Plue stretched his tiny arms and yawned. "I think we should go back." I suggested when I noticed how tired Plue was. "Why not?" Natsu lift me and Plue up. "Hold on tight!" Natsu screamed and sprinted towards the main entrance of the garden. I swore he was as fast as a car. I grabbed on the his hair gently and Plue hugged me tight. His hair was as soft as usual. I rubbed it and Plue climbed on his head. After awhile, Natsu reached the entrance of the mansion. Plue was already sleeping on Natsu's head. "Is my hair that comfortable?" Natsu asked sounding really annoyed. "Yes. It's very soft." I placed my head against his hair and put Plue on my head. "Hey!" Natsu started shaking his head. "Only family and girlfriend are allowed to touch my head!" he said cheekily. "Don't push your luck, Dragneel!" I shouted at him. I jumped off his body and cuddle Plue. "Sometimes, I'm jealous of Plue." Natsu pouted. I laughed.

"I want to see my dad first. Wait here." I instructed. "Wait here." I repeated myself. "Yea Yea. I heard it loud and clear." Natsu said, still pouting.

I went to my father's study and I knocked on the door. "Come in." my father said. I went in. He closed his book and removed his reading glasses. "So what brings my beautiful daughter?" he asked. "I was hoping that you would have another pair of the latest magic reading glasses." I smiled. "Ah! Yes, I do. Please ask Maria to give you my spare." My father said. "Thank you!" I excitedly thanked him. "Why do you need it for?" my father asked curiously. "It will be a gift to Levy." I answered. My father chuckled. "Okay. Please get going." My father sent me off. I went out of his study and went to find Natsu.

I saw Natsu sleeping on the couch. I went over and sat beside him. I saw Plue sleeping on his lap. I laughed. They looked so cute and calm. I tapped Natsu's shoulder and he woke up. "Hey… Sorry, I fell asleep." Natsu said sleepily.

"You want to sleepover?" I asked him. "Sure…" And Natsu went to sleep. I sighed and covered him with a blanket. I went over to the maids' sleeping dorms and knocked on the door. "Hi! I'm coming to see Maria." I said as cheerfully as I could. I felt really tired. The maid went back in and called out Maria.

"What brings you here, Miss Lucy?" Maria asked me. I smiled and told her, "My father said you knew where his spare magical reading glasses were. So I was hoping to ask you where it was."

"Please follow me." Maria said politely. I nodded my head. We went up to the attic and she dug into the small boxes. I looked around. It has been awhile since I have been here. I saw a painting of me, m mom and my father. It was painted before my mother passed away. I hold back my tears. I missed her. Maria picked up a pair of glasses and passed to me. "Thank you." I coughed out, trying not to break down in front of her. "Your welcome. Please have your beauty rest now. You'll need to wake up early for your battle." Maria smiled at me. I nodded my head and went off to my room. I broke down into tears.

I missed her. I missed mom. I want her back. I love her so much. But she's dead. Why… I walked to my bed in tears. I cried myself to sleep. "I want mom…" I whispered. "Miss Lucy. Time to wake up." I heard Maria speaking. "Oh… Did you wake Nastu up?" I asked. "He is in the bath now." Maria replied. "Okay. Please prepare breakfast. We will be heading out soon." I instructed. Maria left. "Hey Luce?" Natsu came into my bedroom half-naked. "Gosh! Natsu! Put on some clothing!" I shouted. "That's the problem. I don't have any other than spare pants." Natsu reasoned. I looked at his abs. "Gosh. He's muscular." I thought. "Follow me." I walked out of my bed and went to the clothes room. I opened it and saw mens side and womens side. I went over to the mens side with Natsu. I looked over and saw somethind perfect. I picked out a navy blue sleeveless hoodie and threw him a white shirt. Natsu looked at them in awe. I laughed. "I have to bathe now." I went off.

I dress myself up and picked out some new clothes to change into. I grabbed my trusty whip that one of my Celestial Spirits, Virgo, gave me. I smiled, determined. "Let's win this." I picked up my keys. And I went down for breakfast. I saw Natsu gobbling up the food. I snickered. I ate up and Natsu complained,"You kept on wailing at night. I couldn't really sleep." I looked at him in shock. "How do you know?" I asked. "I heard it. Dragon Slayers have very good sense of hearing, smelling, seeing." Natsu said. He looked at me. I was frowning. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. "I'm fine." I looked at my food. "I guess we should head off now." I stood up and went to the door. Natsu came running, his bag and my bag was in his arms. "You forgot." Natsu hand my bag over. "Thanks." I said blandly. We entered the limo and I sat there, gazing at the scenery. I thought about mom. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I rubbed them off. Something pulled me.

"You are totally not fine, princess." Natsu said. I looked at him. "I'm pathetic." I coughed. "Tell me all about it." Natsu patted my head and placed his chin on it. I told him about mom. "Feeling better?" Natsu asked after I finished telling. I nodded but buried my head into my body. "There, there…" Natsu said with concern. He wiped off the tears from my face. "Thanks." I thanked. "Just win this battle." Natsu said. I smiled with determination. "I will." I said with a smile on my face. "Now that's the Lucy I know!" Natsu cheered. We alighted at school and went in. We saw Lisanna and Bixlow there already. "Natsu? Did I see something wrong? You just came in with Lucy." Lisanna said with a pinch of jealousy. "You didn't see wrong." Natsu said with anger. I stared at both of them. "Crap! They are angry." I thought.

"Lu-chan!" Levy came running towards me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back. "Hey Levy!" I smiled. She was looking at me like she was expecting something. A brainwave hit me. "Wait!" I shouted and dug my bag for her present. "I know I put it here…" I started throwing things out. Natsu caught them all. I took it out. "Here it is!" I shouted excitedly. "Here's your early birthday present." I gave it to her. "Oh My! This is the latest magical reading glasses!" Levy took it. "Thank you Lu-chan!" Levy gave me a hug.

"So…" someone said. I saw Erza and Mira coming. "Let's not waste time. Let's go to the arena." Erza said. "Yea!" everyone shouted. The batlle between Lisanna and me is about to begin!

 _Dear readers,_

 _Hello! It's me, 2106nonnahs. Well, I'm lengthening the chapters so I'm really sorry if it takes too long. I'm not gonna be able to post a lot as my school is tough. Like really tough. I have a national exam coming and I really need to study hard. I have tons of homework. Well, I hope you enjoyed this series. I really need to rewatch fairytail now as I have forgotten how the characters usually speak. The next time I post will_ _ **not**_ _be Chapter nine. I am going to write something nice. I hope you guys would stay tune and please write reviews as it would really help me improve in my writing._

 _Announcement :_

 _I am going to do another series if my followers reach at least_ _ **10.**_ _It is going to be awesome. I know a lot of you read about Lucy leaving the guild. Mine would be similar. Well, if you guys want to read that too, then follow me!_ _ **This is not a clickbait**_ _. I really want some motivation so I think it would motivate me a lot if I get more followers and reviews. Thanks for supporting me!_

 _Love,_

 _2106nonnahs_


	9. Special Chapter : Questions answered :)

_Hey guys! Wohoo! Special chapter. I received questions from you guys so.. Today I'll be answering them._

 _Q1. How does Lucy Heartfilla have Dragon Slaying Magic?_

 _Ans : Well… Let me tell you her past…_

 **Lucy's view**

"Dad! I'm going to see Igneel!" I shouted. "Wait! Let me come along!" my dad screamed childishly. I laughed and grinned. "Let's go!" I started running into the forest. My dad chased me. I have a good stamina for a kid.

"Igneel!" I shouted. I saw a dragon. I smiled. "Igneel, I brought my dad along as promised." I pointed to my dad. My dad smiled. "I can't believe I'm really seeing a dragon!" my dad spouted. Igneel just laughed. "Did he come here to train?" Igneel asked me. "Nope." I answered almost immediately. "Throw me a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Igneel ordered. I breathed in and gathered the magic inside of me. A fire started rising from my hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I screamed and landed a hit on Igneel. "Barely tickles but I can feel the power now. Good work." Igneel complimented and patted my head. I smiled. He compliments me a few times.

"Umm… Excuse me. May I ask you a question?" my dad asked. "You already did." I joked. Igneel snickered and patted my head. "Yes you may." Igneel replied."How did you and my daughter meet?" my dad asked. Igneel and I turned and stared at each other and laughed. Memories came flowing through me. I then remembered the incident. "We actually met by accident." Ignnel replied sheepishly.

My dad gave a blank look. "You see. Dragons are suppose to choose a human and train them Dragon Slaying Magic in case of a situation when humans get attacked by a non-rebelled dragon. And I am a fire dragon king and a rebelled dragon." Igneel explained. My father looked at him in awe. "Lucy and I met when she bumped into me when I was resting here…" Igneel stopped. He knew what happened next.

"I don't think I should continue…" Igneel said with concern. "Continue." I said. Igneel looked at me. I nodded. "Apparently… T… That day was the day after her m… mother passed a… away…" Igneel stammered.

My dad nodded his head. "She ran aimlessly around the forest. And bumped into me. And started crying on me. I woke up and stared at her. She looked at me and started insulting me." Igneel coughed, trying not to laugh. "Her insults are the worst… HAHAHAHA!" Igneel started laughing.

I glared at him and shouted, "Like yours are better!" I dove into him and started brawling. I did a tickle attack and Igneel started rolling around. My dad just laughed. It was pure happiness.

 _Well? That part was okay right? Well, Igneel was like a second dad to Lucy. Lucy loves Igneel. Igneel makes Lucy feel better after a bad day or nightmares. Igneel always manage to make her happy. Lucy is a half-daughter of Igneel. Okay… You must wonder if Igneel spends time with Lucy and train her. How about Natsu?_

 _Igneel's routine :_

 _8am – 9am : Train Natsu_

 _9am – 9.15am : Fly over to Lucy's place_

 _9.15am – 10am : Sleep_

 _10am – 12pm : Train Lucy_

 _12pm – 1pm : Lunch (alone cause both Lucy and Nastu are rich and they eat at home)_

 _1pm – 4pm : Train, Play and do anything with Natsu_

4pm – 5pm : Train, Play and do anything with Lucy

 _5pm – 6pm : Natsu and him hang out time_

 _6pm – 7pm : Dinner_

 _7pm – 8pm : Teaching Natsu Math/English/Science and others_

 _8pm – 10pm : Training with Natsu_

 _10pm – 3am : Night gazing with Natsu_

 _3am : Bring Natsu home._

 _After that sleep._

 _Well, as you see… Igneel met Natsu earlier and trained him more than Lucy. Well. No favoritism. It sounds unfair but who cares._

 _Okay…_

 _Q2 . How did Natsu and Lisanna break up?_

 _Ans : That's a freaking long story but I'll try to make it short._

Natsu's view

I went over to find Lisanna. I turned right and saw something that broke my heart. I saw Lisanna kissed Bixlow. " . When are you and Dragneel breaking up?" Bixlow asked. Lisanna growled. "I don't know." Lisanna replied.

I was hiding behind the wall, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Hey, Lis. Dump him already." Bixlow said. "Come on. He's cute and I will dump him sooner or later." Lisanna answered. I gritted my teeth. "Not if I dump you first. You bitch! Messing around with a dragon slayer's feelings is a wrong thing to do." I cursed in my mind. I went off without Lisanna in the end.

The next day, I went to school and immediately went into class. I was half tired and wanted to fall asleep until I saw the new kid. She had a beautiful blond hair and had a white creature in her arms. She was actually beautiful. I snapped out of it and thought, "She looked familiar."

After the whole long day, I went for lunch and saw Lisanna. She came running towars me. I recalled the incident that happened yesterday. I grumbled. "Natsu! Let's go eat." Lisanna said cheerfully. "Wait." I said coldly. She turned around, looking at me curiously. "Let's break-up." I said calmly. She stared at me in disbelief. "You must be joking…" Lisanna's voice started to shake. I turned my back on her and left.

 _Well, that was what happened. I made it as short as possible._

 _Q3. Why did you make a Nalu series? And which one do you support? Nalu or Nali?_

 _Ans : Well, I was interested in making a series and I thought about fairytail. So I made one. Technically speaking, I support Nau more but… I thought about it. It's up to Natsu's choice. Well, maybe he didn't want to marry either of them. It's up to him to choose. That's all I can say._

 _Q4. Can you make your chapters longer?_

 _Ans : Yes._

 _Q5. How did Lucy learn Celestial Spirit Magic?_

 _Ans : Mom's genes._

 _Q6. Lisanna VS Lucy, who will win?_

 _Ans : Find out in Chapter 9 -_-_

 _Q7. Will you make another series? If yes, what is it about? If no, why?_

 _Ans : Yes. Well, I was thinking about Lucy leaving the guild or maybe something else. :P_

 _Q8. Write more._

 _Ans : How is that a question…_

 _Well, I had fun answering questions! I might do this again._ _I hope you like this! Chapter 9 – Lisanna Vs Lucy! Head up! May the better woman win!_

 _Love,_

 _2106nonnahs_


	10. I'm Sorry!

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I still can't choose between who will win. Lisanna or Lucy? I asked myself that question in school for a thousandth time. I imagine stuff but they don't come out well… So I was hoping for some inspiration and I'm gonna read some Nalu stories and Nali stories. So Stay tune! I might not be posting for awhile. My mind keeps on drifting away to another story. I was hoping for people to support me in another story. :P**_

 _ **Well, I reached 1000 views for all of my chapters! Thanks a lot!**_ __ _ **Y'all are da best! #4evernalu? #4evernali?**_

 _ **-2106nonnahs**_


	11. Chapter 9 Sorry!

Lucy's view

Lisanna and I entered the arena. I looked at the big ring in awe. I saw Erza smile. "Okay. Who wants to choose the battlefield?" Erza asked. I looked up surprised, with my face still in awe. "We get to choose the battlefield?" I asked excitedly. Erza nodded her head. "The forest with the big river." Lisanna said confidently. Erza looked at me and questioned, "Is it okay?" I nodded happily. "May the best lady win!" Mira and Levy shouted. I smiled. Lisanna looked at me with an annoyed look. "Look, this is gonna be an easy match." Lisanna said confidently. "I know right." I said happily. I knew I was going to win.

Lisanna and I stepped onto the ring. I put on a serious face. "Start!" the rest shouted. "Take-over! Cat!" Lisanna shouted and transformed into a cat. She sprinted gracefully towards me. I took out my whip and a key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I shouted. "May I help you, princess?" Virgo asked. I saw Natsu growl. "Hey! I am the only one that can call her princess!" Natsu scolded. I ignored. "Let's whip her." I put on a devilish smile. For once, Virgo smiled. We dodged Lisanna's attack like it was nothing. Virgo whipped her hard twice. I couldn't lay a hit on her. I sighed. "Do you have my bow?" I asked. "Yes princess." Virgo took out a bow. I smiled. "Finally, I can show her my shooting skills." I gave a mental note to self.

I memorized her movements and aimed. "She would go right." I trusted my instincts and shot the bow with my eyes closed. It hit her. Each arrow I launch would take up part of my magic. I put a stun shock magic in the bow. It stunned Lisanna. "Argh…" she moaned in annoyance. Her speed has magnificently decreased. "Virgo, can you dig a tunnel? I want to take this underground for a moment. But when we are down there, go up." I said politely. Vrigo nodded and went into digging. "Hey, Lucy! I'm better at hearing when we are underground." Lisanna said confidently. I just smiled. Both of us took the battle near the river. Virgo was still busy digging. I had a wonderful plan up my sleeve.

Lisanna smiled as she dodged my arrows. I was wasting my energy. I better save up some and kept my bow. Lisanna started to attack me. "Take-over! Rabbit!" Lisanna transformed into a big rabbit. Her defense and attack power increase tremendously. I dodged loads of her punches. "Princess." Virgo called out. I smiled.

I jumped into the hole. Virgo made a dozen of holes. "Take-over! Cat!" LIsanna transformed back into a cat. "Fire Dragon Roar!" I screamed. A large flame ball moved like lightning and the whole tunnel was on fire! "AHH!" I heard Lisanna cried. I panicked. The fire didn't affect me. I ran through the tunnels and found Lisanna laying on the ground, unconscious. I carried her and Virgo carried us. "Thanks a lot, Virgo." I smiled cheerfully.

I stopped and stared at the others. "Gazeel! You owe me a hundred dollars!" Levy said excitedly. "They made a bet. Ha! I knew it." I thought with a devil look on my face. Levy looked at me. "Uh. Oh." Levy said. "You idiotic shrimp! Now she heard it!" Gazeel smacked Levy on her head. A vein popped out.

Levy rubbed her head in pain. "Hey Gazeel. If I ever see you hurt Levy, you are gonna pay…" I said with a devil tone. Gazeel grabbed Natsu and put Natsu in front of him as a shield. "That ain't gonna work." I laughed. "Lu-chan is my savior!" Levy cheered. I couldn't help but not get mad at her.

"I think she needs medical attention. She is quite badly burnt…" I pointed at Lisanna. "Is Wendy here?" Erza asked. "Nope. She's on her way." Mira said. "Wendy?" I questioned. "Our school's healer." Natsu answered. I made an Oh-look.

"Sorry, guys!" a dark blue haired and petite girl panted. "Natsu-nii!" Wendy hugged Natsu. Natsu chuckled and patted her head. "Wendy?" I pointed at Lisanna. Wendy came running to Lisanna. She concentrated her magic and blasted a tremendous amount of healing. I saw her troubled look. I put my arm on Wendy's back and transferred an amount of magic to her body. I saw Wendy's look soften a little and smiled. She completely healed Lisanna. "How did you transfer your magic?" Wendy asked. "Celestial Spirit Magic combined with Dragon Slayer Magic. You are a sky dragon slayer." I told her. She smiled. "I skipped two grades as I was powerful and Natu-nii Is my older brother." Wendy cheerfully told me.

"Lu-chan! Bixlow is such a sore loser! He doesn't want to pay up even thought he betted $100 on Lisanna!" Levy pouted and scowled in annoyance. I giggled. "Bixlow, you better pay up or Levy's boyfriend will come and kill you!" I threatened. "Boyfriend?" Levy asked me. I smirked. Mira raised her eyebrows and her devilish smile was pasted on her beautiful face. "Oh C'mon! Levy. We know your cruchie chush!" I smirked and laughed. Mira cracked up too. A blush appeared on Levy's face.

"Solid Script Magic! Water!" Levy placed a water bubble on Mira's and mine head. I evaporated the water almost immediately with my Fire Dragon Slaying magic. I yawned. Lisanna finally stirred up. She transformed into a cat and started acting cute. "Natsu~ Can you carry me to the classroom? My legs are still stiff from the battle." Lisanna purred. Natsu's eyebrows raised and gave me a look. I nodded my head. He then lift Lisanna up and walked out the arena.

"Hey Lucy. Did you get a date for the dance?" Mira asked me. I gave her a shocked look. "I guess you haven't, judging from your look." Mira sighed. "Oh my… Lucy. School is gonna be annoying today. I pity you." Levy gave me a sad look. "Why?" I questioned. "You are technically a popular girl now since you hang out with us. And the goofy boys aim for popular girls. This year, lots of girls chose girls as dates so there are loads of goofy boys without dates. So… I'm guessing they are gonna aim for you." Erza said calmly. I was shocked. "Why me? How about you guys?" I was in stress out.

"We all have dates already." Erza replied with a hint of excitement. "I'm going out with Laxus. Erza is with Jellal. Levy is with Gazeel." Mira said with a cute smile on her face. I stared at them in shock. "I still have to focus on the rebattle with Natsu." I sighed. "What?!" the other girls screamed at me in unision. "Technically, that brat faked his unconciousness to not make me feel bad." I smacked my face. The others just laughed. "Now, I totally ship Nalu!" Mira screeched in delight. Our Match-maker is back. "Wait… Nalu?!" I screamed at Mira. The others laughed at my hysterical screaming.

"Nalu is a ship name for you and Natsu." Levy smirked at me. "Me and him?!" I started to brawl with the girls but they tickled me. I ended up rolling on the floor, laughing. We all returned to our lockers and Levy came running towards me. "Lu-chan! Guess what?" Levy said excitedly. "Bixlow's cash is here!" Levy waved the 100-dollar note in the air. I laughed at her childishness. "Good for you!" I smiled. I summoned Plue who ended up dropping into Levy's arms. "Aww… You are a cutie!" Levy cuddled him. Plue just slept peacefully. Levy passed Plue to me. I hugged him and kissed his forehead. Plue woke up.

"Guess what. I beat Lisanna!" I screamed excitedly at Plue. Plue gave a pat on my back and put on a smile. I checked the timing. It was :

 **7.30p.m.**

"Levy! It's time to eat breakfast." I smiled at my blue-haired, petite friend. "Sure, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled lovingly back at me. We both went off to the canteen.

"Erza!" Levy screamed in delight when she saw her scarlet-haired friend. "Hey Levy, I was about to go and buy some cakes. So might as well buy yours." Erza smiled. Erza is beautiful when she smiles. But she rarely smiles. "Erza~ What's the occasion?" Levy smirked. Levy can be a match-maker like Mira. And that's what scary about Levy. -_-

"Umm…" Erza blushed as she. Said. Her blush was the same colour as her hair. "Mira-san! Erza have something to confess!" Levy screeched. Mira came running to us. "Really?" Mira asked. "Spill it, girl!" I squeaked. Erza blushed even more. "Jellal kissed me in the lips." Erza whispered. Mira and Levy squealed in delight. I laughed out. Mira and Levy started fan-girling around. Erza blushed even harder. She was so embarrassed! Seeing Erza embarrassed is such a rare thing to see.

"So- "Mira got cut off by Erza before she even started. "No planning! Mirajane!" Erza covered Mira's mouth. Mira pouted.

 _Dear readers,_

 _This is as far as I can go for now. I won't be able to update until October. Sorry!_

 _-2106nonnahs_


End file.
